Glassy Questions
by vixen519
Summary: PART TWO OF TRILOGY, READ "SEEING ANGELS" 1ST! Set a few months later, we see what is going on through Erik's mind along with Christine slightly. Revised you'll see


Story Notes: Still AU & still don't own PoTO, they STILL belong to Leroux & ALW. This song belongs to Stone Sour & is called "Through Glass". Originally posted over at the fabulous Destinys Gateway website. I have the same username if you search me btw.

**Set: **night/day of 'Masquerade' in chapel

* * *

**GQ GQ GQ**

Christine had fallen asleep in the little chapel, again. The first time it had occurred she had been just arrived to ballet corps & was missing her very recently departed Papa dearly. This time she fell asleep she was upset over another man, but just wept in front of another stone, marble angel hoping to receive some form of answer as to what to do. The blonde had been doing this since her return from her father's grave. Everyone just assumed she was incredibly upset that the manager's had replaced her with Carlotta in the singing part and put her -back- in the silent part for the remainder of the shows running.

And that was how Erik found her in the Chapel that particular evening, very chilled with drying tears on her delicate face. Sleeping on the white marbled ground with no coat either. His dark eyes even noticed that some fool had propped the only window open! If he hadn't come by his angel would have frozen half to death! It was odd for him; the two of them for so long now had been in each other's presence's, seen one another face to _face_. And now it had been several weeks he could hardly recall the last time they spoke to one another since this argument began. He could handle being out of other's presence for long periods of time, like Nadir & Madame Giry.

_"I'm looking at you through the glass, don't know how much time has passed. Oh God it feels like forever, but no one ever tells that forever feels like __home__ sitting all alone inside your head"_ .

As he begun to sing he carefully placed her blonde curled head into his lap & wrapped his cap around the rest of her small frame. He recalled her playing with it once during the time they both were down in his home, before she removed his mask. That night she had held such a look upon her face...he had only sung & read about. He desperately needed to know what **she** felt and soon!

_"How_ _do you feel? That __is__ the question! But I forget you don't expect an easy answer_, _when something like a soul becomes initialized & folded up like paper dolls & little notes. You can't expect a bit of folks. So while you're outside looking in describing what you see, remember what you're staring at_ _is me!"_

She had had the chance to tell that childhood friend of hers that's been sniffing around her that is the new Patron, Ronald I think is his name? He has done nothing, yet, to upset me to have me recall it, all I know is he is a Viscount. But what get's me is she didn't, and she also rejected his marriage proposal. Which also makes me think I -**should**- keep an eye on him...

Then there is her friend Meg, which truly the -only- reason I have not played a little 'Phantom' trick on her is because of her dear mother saving me. Honestly all that girl EVER says is "It's the Phantom of the Opera!", but just to clarify- I'm not the one taking cheese. That'd be Carlotta's lover - Piangi.

_"How much is real? So much to question, an epidemic of the mannequins, contaminating everything. We thought came from the heart but never did right from the start, just listen to the noises. Before you tell yourself it's a different scene, remember it's different from what you've seen"_

He slowly began to get up because he has some thing's to do & last minute edits in his opera before the big party the next night the managers were throwing. Erik left his cap around her and swiftly carried her to her bunk in the ballet dancers' dorms.

* * *

**GQ GQ GQ GQ**

The blonde diva awoke the next morning with all sorts of a commotion around her. She had expected this as it was finally the day of Gala and there were absolutely -no- rehearsals what so ever! However when she opened her eyes she saw all the ballet girls, with Meg at the very front, fawning over her bed. "Oh Christine, you could have _**diiieeeedddd**_ but your ALIVE! Never go down there alone again", Meg proclaimed oddly and hugged her. Christine just looked back at the rest of the group, waiting for some form of explanation of their particularly odd behavior. But then she felt it. It was **_much_** smoother then her blanket on her bunk she slept in and black as night, like his eyes. And of course he had sewn a little white mask onto the clasp. Some of the other girls asked her how she escaped from the 'vile' creature, she simply said by doing nothing. Which just aggravated them to their whit's end for they felt she was lying. Later that night when Christine was finally dressed, she briefly wondered if Erik would make an appearance...

* * *

... well, what do you all think? Oh and there is a subtle hint that I have replaced "Past the Point of No Return" with a **MUCH** steamy number.

~Vixen519


End file.
